Drake Light Interview
This interview was held by User:Rick123Axel. Drake Light portrayed A.J. Ford; Abraham's son. ---- How did you get your role in the walking dead? ''' So the casting directors were looking for a red headed boy about my age. I was interested in the role and submitted several photos and a resume. I was then selected to audition. It was pretty cool. I didn't know what the scene would be about or what actors I would be working with at the time, just that I needed to act frightened for the audition so I assumed it would be kind of a scary scene. '''What was it like working with cast like Michael Cudlitz (Abraham) and Andrea Moore (Ellen)? When I found out that I would be playing AJ Ford, the son of Abraham, on The Walking Dead, I was so excited! I mean, this is The Walking Dead!! I was literally bouncing off the walls, I was so happy. I really enjoyed working with Michael Cudlitz on set. He is such a great actor and I learned so much from just watching him. His character on the show, Abraham, is very cool. I have to admit, I was a little star struck. Andrea was also a joy to work with. Everyone on the show was nice and friendly which made for a great experience. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? Exciting/Surreal ' Did you watch the show or read the comic book before your role on the show?' Yes. I had seen a few episodes of The Walking Dead before being cast. How did you get into character? Was it hard trying to act so terrified or did the surroundings and blood help? ''' The set and costumes definitely helped me get into character. But mostly I thought about how scary it would be if it were really happening right then and there. Michael Cudlitz also did such a great job with the emotional aspect, it was pretty easy for me to follow his lead. '''What is your number one highlight of working on the show? I am a kid and all, so of course, one of my favorite parts was seeing myself on tv . It was a great feeling to see how proud everyone was of me, especially my family. I also enjoyed seeing how all The Walking Dead fans were camped out by the fence trying to get a glimpse of what was going on behind the scenes. The fans are amazing and I am so proud of my time on the show. And lastly, I was so excited to work closely with Michael Cudlitz. He has so much talent! How were the scenes of your characters death/corpse shot? ''' A dummy was used for those scenes. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Getting into costume was pretty cool. I normally don't get dirty or bloody on set but on this job they used a lot of makeup and even sprayed me with dirt. It was so awesome! What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? It was so neat watching the special effects team work. It is really unbelievable what they can do to make things appear realistic. Its not that scary in person, but when you see the finished product on tv, it's truly amazing. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have been busy. Earlier this month I shot a print ad for Vanderbilt Children’s Hospital in Nashville, flew to Dallas for a modeling opportunity with Loren Franco Designs, and walked the red carpet in Atlanta for the premier of my first Feature Film “Curveball.” I also made an appearance on WBIR's Live at Five at Four for my first LIVE interview to talk about my role on The Walking Dead Up next: I am scheduled to appear in two national print publications regarding my role as an industry kid. I am also taking on a new challenge with a musical production. I portray the role of Homer in “River Song: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer” this January at the Niswonger Performing Arts Center (NPAC). I was also selected by Model Source to be one of nine Katwalk Kidz characters to appear in a children's book, where they will be following my journey over the next year. My character is so cool, it's a little surfer dude. I'm the only one of the characters not wearing shoes You can also catch me in several Mother Goose Club Playhouse Videos this season, a preschool program which airs on PBS in Nashville and on YouTube. You can follow my journey through these social media sites: Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/drakeandreagenlight Instagram: @drake_and_reagen_light Twitter: @DrakeAndReagen Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews